


Reverse it baby

by bloompom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Drooling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I honeslty have no idea, I love yous, Light Oral Fixation, Light Praise Kink, Love Bites, M/M, My first smut fic, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Jisung, Shyness, Smut, Somnophilia, Use of a symbol as consent, is that a thing?, kink talk, this is just overall fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: Now Minho is frozen in the middle of their shared bedroom, staring at the grey smiling octopus beside Jisung. Jisung that is completely bare except Minho’s shirt that is rudely covering most of his skin with how big it is.He can feel his body heat up, nerves getting to him.What if he just accidentally turned it around? Maybe he turned it in his sleep?He asked himself even though he knows that that is not humanly possible, as he silently paced back and forth on their bedroom floor. He shook his head away from his thoughts.Jisung promised him, he’ll trust Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	Reverse it baby

**Author's Note:**

> So hi :)) this is my first ever smut to write and i am absolutely nervous to post this because i have no idea if it actually sucks or not :D This came from a prompt that I posted on twitter and I can't stop thinking about it so I decided to just fuck it and write it into existence.
> 
> I think i tagged everything that needs to be tagged. There's nothing dark here or any of the sort, just pure fluff and filth :>
> 
> Oh btw this is what the [plushie](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41NRm6RmoPL._AC_.jpg) lookes like!!
> 
> Anywayyy, i hope you enjoy reading!! Here's the prompt:
> 
> _Jisung has always been turned on to the thought of waking up with Minho's cock inside him so he shyly voiced his thoughts out to his boyfriend so Minho bought him a plushie for Valentine's Day telling him that if he wants Minho to do things to him while he was sleeping, just turn the plushie to the smiling one but if he's not just leave it on the grey side. Minho coming home from work with Jisung asleep, wearing nothing but Minho's shirt, the grey plushie beside him._

Minho really wasn’t expecting anything tonight. They had _the conversation_ weeks ago and Minho bought him the plushie a week after that but three weeks passed and the black octopus is still staring at him mockingly on Jisung’s side of the bed. 

He was absolutely pleased when Jisung opened up to him about exploring _new things._ He shyly sat on Minho’s lap, staring at his hands that were fidgeting with the hem of Minho’s hoodie that he was wearing before timidly whispering to Minho about the clip he saw on twitter the other day.

“S-Somnophilia.” Minho barely heard it, he felt his world stop, trying to think of other words that sounded like the word that just formed in his head because it can’t possibly be _that_.

“Can you say it a bit louder baby?” Minho asked, rubbing his hand comfortingly on his boyfriend’s back. His mind is running a million mile right now but Jisung is more important than his fantasies so he pushed it all back to the bottom part of his brain, giving the younger all of his attention.

“I- Do you know what somnophilia is?” Jisung asked after a few minutes, he finally looked up at Minho, eyes sparkling and face flushed red. Minho’s breath got stuck on his throat, trying his best to stay calm right at the thought of waking Jisung up with his cock, all of the thoughts he pushed back just a while ago came rushing back up and straight to his dick. He took in a shaky breath before smiling at the younger with a nod, urging him to talk more.

“Uhm.. I kind of want to do it with you? I don’t know, I’m not sure yet, but I think it’s really hot, uhm.. Only if you want to of course...” He trailed off, averting his eyes again from him. Minho let out a chuckle seeing how cute his boyfriend is.

“I do baby,” he answered softly, holding the younger’s face gently and facing it back to him, he gave his boyfriend a soft peck on his lips, feeling the other relax immediately from his touch. He met Jisung’s eyes, rubbing his cheeks softly with his thumb. “I would absolutely love to,” he continued with a soft smile making the younger perk up.

“But only if you’re sure, I don’t want to do anything that you’re not completely comfortable with, okay?” Jisung was about to argue, pout and frown now visible on his face but his boyfriend’s lips on his stopped him. “No arguing,” Minho said with finality, the kind of tone that he knows Jisung always listens to, at least when he’s not being a brat.

Jisung bit his lip before hesitantly nodding. They cuddled for a few hours on their couch that night, the thought still stuck in Minho's mind until the morning when he’s walking to work. 

Minho usually does not spare the toy store that he walks past almost every day any mind but that morning, when he saw the plushie displayed at the glass window of the shop, he almost tripped himself walking in, immediately getting one and paying for it.

He showed it to Jisung that night, explaining exactly why he brought home the cute-looking octopus. 

“So you see he has two sides right?” Minho asked a bit too giddy for a 24-year-old adult, showing his boyfriend an octopus plushie that he bought. Jisung stared at him weirdly before nodding his head with a frown.

“So if you decide that you really want to try somno, you can just turn it on the other side with the smiling octopus, but if you’re still not sure, then just leave it at the frowning one,” Jisung immediately flushed at the mention of their previous conversation. He bit his lip, staring at the plushie for a few minutes before nodding his head, muttering a small _okay_ to his boyfriend. Minho made him promise that night for more than a few times that he will only reverse it if he’s completely sure that he’s ready and Jisung said yes every time with crimson cheeks.

Now Minho is frozen in the middle of their shared bedroom, staring at the grey smiling octopus beside Jisung. Jisung that is completely bare except Minho’s shirt that is rudely covering most of his skin with how big it is. 

He can feel his body heat up, nerves getting to him. _What if he just accidentally turned it around? Maybe he turned it in his sleep?_ He asked himself even though he _knows_ that that is not humanly possible, as he silently paced back and forth on their bedroom floor. He shook his head away from his thoughts.

_Jisung promised him, he’ll trust Jisung._

He took a deep breath before taking off his coat and loosening his tie. He stared at his boyfriend’s form again, taking in every part of him. The light in their room is currently dimmed. Bedside lamp the only source of light, reflecting perfectly at Jisung’s sleeping features. 

He’s currently sprawled out on their bed, laying down on his stomach, right leg slightly bent. His left arm under the pillows while the right one is above it. Cheeks pressed against the fabric and mouth slightly open. He looks so innocent like this, his little angel, and Minho can’t wait to ruin him.

Minho slowly sat beside him, carefully reaching out and caressing the younger’s exposed legs. The action made Jisung move a little, his right leg bending a bit more, exposing his ass. _He’s not fucking wearing anything underneath the shirt._ Minho’s brain helpfully supplied when a bit of Jisung’s hole got exposed because of the movement, glistening with something that Minho can only guess as lube.

Minho took in a shaky breath, forcing himself to relax and stop himself from just jumping on his boyfriend right then and there. He went back to softly running his hands along Jisung’s legs, stopping on his bare ass and carefully massaging the soft skin underneath his hands. 

Minho can hear his own heart directly beating in his ears. A mix of excitement and nervousness flowing through his veins. The thrill of doing things to his boyfriend while trying his best not to wake him up is driving him insane.

He propped himself up on Jisung’s thighs, careful not to bump or lean on the younger’s legs. He pressed small kisses on Jisung’s thigh, licking and sucking small marks on his inner part of the skin knowing how sensitive his boyfriend is. This earned him a small noise coming out from the younger, between a groan and a moan making Minho let out another shaky breath. He made his way up, still leaving small kisses until he reached Jisung’s ass.

He slowly blew on the glistening hole, making the younger flinch in his sleep. Minho can't help the smirk that formed on his lips, pressing his face against the soft skin of Jisung's ass to hide his smile from no one. His boyfriend is still so sensitive and Minho thinks it's absolutely unfair how adorable it is. 

He crawled up and pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's temple, smile still on his face before crawling back down. 

He kissed the right cheek of his ass sucking another mark there before placing his hands on either side of the younger's ass cheek, pulling them apart. He gave the muscle a small experimental lick, Jisung letting out a soft moan at the action. The sound fueling Minho's desire more to eat the younger out. He immediately tasted the artificial strawberry flavor of the lube that he used, tasting how sweet his boyfriend is. 

He gave it another lick, circling his tongue on his rim, barely inserting his tongue inside. Jisung started letting out more sounds, getting louder every time Minho teases his tongue in his hole. He gave short and long licks, starting from the exposed part of his balls up to the younger's rim, the younger flinching every time he dragged his tongue slowly around his hole. 

When he finally pushed his tongue deeper, Jisung let out a broken moan startling Minho too and making him sit up from Jisung's ass. He stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes, blinking a few times before crawling up to see his face. 

Jisung is still asleep, breaths a bit heavier and frown currently on his face but he's still sleeping. Minho let out the breath that he did not know he was holding before crawling back down. As much as he wants to wake the younger up with pleasure, he's too eager to wake him with his dick inside his ass. The thought made Minho's pants tighter. He reached out for the lube on the bedside table and popped it open, lathering the liquid on his fingers making sure it's warm enough before inserting two on Jisung. 

The younger let out a high whine at the intrusion, his hips involuntarily jerking up causing Minho's fingers to go deeper. Minho felt his own cock twitch at the heat of Jisung's hole on his fingers. He knows the younger already prepped himself before going to bed, the taste of strawberries on his hole as proof, but Minho still wanted to make sure that he's ready, especially now that Jisung can't really tell him if he's hurting him or not. 

He moved his fingers in and out of the younger, taking in all of the sounds that Jisung is making. It was beautiful, the high whines that he lets out because his sleeping body can't open his mouth enough to let out louder moans. Minho added another one, making the younger buck up again into his fingers. He built up a pace, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers, he’s pretty sure he’s leaking now too. 

Minho started scissoring Jisung, purposely avoiding his prostate knowing that the pleasure will surely wake the younger up. Jisung is starting to get restless too, he's unconsciously moving his hips back into Minho's fingers and grinding his cock against the sheets. There's a present frown on his face, eyes still closed and mouth slightly more open than before.

  
  


Minho can see his right hand gripping at the pillows, sweat on his forehead and neck glistening at the light from the lamp. Minho continued fucking Jisung with his fingers until he hears the younger mumble something. Slowing down, he crawled up, leaning his ears on the younger's face to hear him better. He started going back to the pace and then he heard it. 

"M-Min..Minho." Jisung moaned out, eyes still shut and Minho froze, almost coming on his pants. Jisung moaned his name out while Minho's fingering him in his sleep. His perfect, beautiful boyfriend is still thinking of him, thinking of Minho making him feel good, even in his sleep. He's now achingly hard on his pants, it actually hurts and he finally broke.

Minho pulled out his fingers, Jisung letting out a small whine at the loss. Minho kissed his ears as a promise that he'll be back before sitting back up, finally removing his belt and opening his pants. He stood at the side of the bed, taking off all of his clothes looking at the grey plushie one last time to ease his worries, grabbing the condom, before going back, propping himself up on Jisung's back. He ripped it open, sliding it on his dick, hissing at the touch. 

He lifted his shirt off the younger's back pressing small kisses on his skin while grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking himself up. He let out a sigh against the younger's skin at finally feeling some sort of relief at touching himself. He reached under the younger's body, searching for his sensitive buds and softly pinching it when he found it. Jisung's hips jerked up again, rubbing directly against Minho's dick making him moan directly on Jisung's skin. 

Minho finally lined himself up on Jisung's hole, slowly pushing in the head and stopping when Jisung's hole tightened, the younger shifting a bit with a groan. His ass is now higher, back slightly arched, making it easier for Minho to push inside him deeper. 

"Fuck.. " Minho breathed out when he bottomed out, he crawled back up to Jisung's neck and started sucking on the skin there. He knows that Jisung is already awake, with how he arched his back exactly how he knows the younger likes it. Minho tried his best not to move yet, giving Jisung the time to adjust. 

"H-Hyung, please," Jisung groaned out, sleep still in his voice but awake based on the way he called the older.

"hmm.. are you okay?" Minho asked, leaving small kisses on Jisung's temple, cheeks, ears, anything that he can reach. Jisung nodded with a whine, frown on his face. 

"words," Minho whispered directly on his ears making the younger shiver. 

"y-yes, I'm okay. please Hyung, I want you," Jisung practically begged, hands gripping tighter on the sheets and back arching up more, pushing his ass against Minho's pelvis.

"Good boy," Jisung whined at the praise before it abruptly got cut off by Minho's thrust against the younger. Minho pulled out leaving the tip of his cock inside, slamming back into the younger's hole, his skin slapping against Jisung's. He picked up the pace quickly until he's practically railing Jisung against their sheets. The younger letting out loud moans every thrust as he started moving his hips up, meeting Minho's every thrust causing the older's cock to press deeper inside him.

Minho took Jisung's face in his hand, angling it to finally kiss his boyfriend on the lips. He has kissed Jisung countless times but every time he does, it's like a refreshing feeling spreading through him. Giving him some sort of relief and comfort that only Jisung can make him feel. The younger kissed back with the same intensity, breaking apart only when their lungs screamed for air. 

Minho sat back up after leaving a kiss on Jisung's cheek, grabbing the younger's hips and pounding into him better. Jisung now on fours, back still arched, head thrown back at the pleasure.

"You feel so good Sungie, so good for me."

"For you ah- only for you" Jisung rushed out trying his best to steady himself. 

With the new position, Minho angled his hips knowing exactly where Jisung's prostate is and not even a second later, Jisung's arms almost gave up at the pleasure. "F-fuck… Hyung," The younger shakily lifted himself up again, trying his best to maintain the arch but failing every time Minho hits his prostate directly. 

"please, please." Jisung started babbling out, letting out pleases and curses with Minho's name on his lips. 

Jisung threw his head back, giving the older the perfect view of his flushed face. Sweat and drool a mess on his chin, tongue slightly peaking out of his mouth looking for anything he can lick or suck. Minho lifted his clean hand up to the younger's mouth, letting him lick and suck on the digits. Minho can feel the vibrations of Jisung's moans through his fingers going straight to his dick and making him want more, he wants to feel more of his boyfriend. 

Minho pulled his hand out of the younger's mouth and lifted him up, moving him slightly higher on the bed. Jisung now pushed between their cushioned headboard and Minho's bare chest. Face and upper body directly against the soft fabric as Minho started fucking into him again, every thrust directly to where he needs it. Jisung scrambled for something to hold on as he went closer to his climax, Minho noticing this grabbed both of his hands and held them both above his head gluing them there with one hand while the other went back to gripping his hips tightly. "ah- close Min, I'm close," Jisung whined. 

Minho honestly can't believe that he lasted this long. He's been close since he felt the younger's heat around his cock. He buried his face on the exposed neck of the younger, biting and sucking at the skin.

He felt Jising stiffen against him, and Minho fastened his thrust, chasing his own release. 

"Cum for me Ji," He groaned against his neck, both of their muscles tightening at the orgasm with Jisung releasing on their headboard and pillows and Minho following soon, spilling inside the condom. 

Minho slowed down his thrusts after, fucking both of them through their orgasm, as they slowly go down from their highs.

Minho slowly pulled out, making the younger wince at the over sensitivity, and made his way to the bathroom. tying up the condom and throwing it in the process. He grabbed a warm damp cloth, and went back to their room, finding Jisung already laying back down on Minho's side of the bed, seeing as how Jisung's part is the only dirty one. Jisung looked up with a grin, cheeks all bunched up and red on his face making grabby hands for his boyfriend.

Minho chuckled before wiping all the cum and lube on Jisung, himself and their sheets and throwing it on the humper across the room. He crawled up the bed after, going to his side of the bed too and immediately wrapping himself around his boyfriend. Minho buried his face on Jisung's hair, inhaling his lover's scent. 

Minho opened his eyes after, the grey plushie grinning at him slyly still at Jisung's side of the bed, now slightly crooked from his previous position. Minho can see the plushie's imaginary eyebrows moving suggestively at him making him snort. 

"Why?" Jisung asked against his skin. 

"He's staring at me," Minho answered, the younger looked up at him, looking back at where Minho is staring and let out a giggle when he realized that he's pertaining to the plushie. 

He shook his head fondly, burying himself back on Minho's bare chest, the previous shirt that the younger was wearing discarded on the floor, making both of them bare. 

"How was it?" he asked after a few minutes, barely awake. He was admittedly tired when he got off work and now the fatigue on his body is starting to get back to him.

Jisung hummed, kissing Minho's chest and collarbone. Minho can feel the younger's teeth against his skin, meaning the younger can't help the wide heart-shaped smile on his lips. Minho let out a chuckle, leaning his head down and kissing his boyfriend's lips, soft and slow, trying his best to let the other know just how thankful he is. For trusting him, for being with him, for choosing him.

Jisung shook his head no with a humm, lips still connected to Minho's, knowing exactly what his boyfriend is trying to say. 

"I love you so much" Jisung whispered against his lips. Minho kissed him one more time, pressing another one on the younger's forehead before burying his face back on his boyfriend's locks. 

"I love you more," and Minho's sure Jisung will argue with him on that but Minho's too tired to hear him. Sleep clouding over his senses, feeling one last huff from his boyfriend and soft lips against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> It still haven't sunk in that i wrote this but I really hope this is worth your time at least sdlkjflksd 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and I really want to hear you guys opinions about this since this is my first time sdkjdskj but please do be nice :"">
> 
> you can find me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bloomyy) if you prefer anonimity!!
> 
> since I already posted my first nsfw fic, here's my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/kittenmnsvng?s=09) too :>
> 
> with lots of love,
> 
> -Bloom ❀


End file.
